<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animals by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105026">Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, mini-smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested by @badvvoman:<br/>Animals by Maroon 5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bulma’s teeth, coated in the deadliest venom of desire, bit down on his neck. Hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The roar she got in response, the furiously desperate way he plowed his raging cock into her, was the beautiful response she was hoping for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like that, fucker?” she muttered, licking her lips, the blood she tasted trickling down his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had no time to respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when her nails kept twisting and digging into his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when she kept wrenching fistfuls of his hair, yanking his head back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not when she purposely squeezed herself tighter around him, choking his body with her pussy, and looked at him with that evil grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vegeta shook violently. Animalistic growls escaped through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And still her words challenged him, teased him, humiliated him until he flew over the edge snarling. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>